Melting Sky
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Kurapika wants to get away, even if it's for a short while, so he takes the quickest method possible. Drugs. Not meant to be humor.


A/N: Think of this as a side piece to Stomping Ground, but not really since you don't need to read it to understand this. I've been having a blast torturing Kurapika and this was just a lil' something inspired by me wanting the boy on drugs. I'm tempted to write one for the entire main cast like Gon or Leorio.

I am going to hell :D

Now, mind you, I'm just going off guesses here. The drug is similar to that of PCP but not really. I mean, I didn't want Kurapika running around naked and humping wall paintings so I didn't name a specific, real drug.

WARNING: This is very, flipping, trippy. If anyone has taken drugs let me know how far or close I am to the actual effect.

Melting Sky

Night had fallen at the Nostrade mansion, and Kurapika sat in his private room. The large window beside his bed allowed the bright light of the moon to shine through, leaving no need for him to turn on the fluorescent one. He had just arrived back from a mission, undressed, and needed to relax.

He sat hunched over on his bed, arms on his thighs, looking at the pill beside him that contrasted with the black covering. It was yellow and pink, with no other markings. The capsule it arrived in only had a lipstick mart atop its covering with no other indication as to what the drug was or any warnings. According to one of the guards, it was the mark of the manufacturer, and anyone who owned it knew the risks and effects. That same guard had been the one to order it for Kurapika, to which he paid one hundred thousand jenny to.

A glass of water sat atop his night stand, and Kurapika shakily grabbed it. All he needed was one pill, and the pain would go away for awhile. He had killed too many in this mafia business. Immorality from the lowest pits of the earth had become as common as the clouds in the sky.

The scarlet eyes of his tribe meant the world to him, and his rage against the Spiders remained undying. However, he couldn't take everything running through his mind anymore. The slit necks, bashed in heads, screaming, faces of terror, mangled bodies, children, everything had begun to drive him insane.

Melody tried to comfort him, but not even her music could help no matter how much it calmed his heart. Unless she played all day the visions would keep coming back.

Basho found out about the drugs by accident. He was a guard after all, and even deliveries needed monitoring. The man had been in the underground business long enough to see when certain deals were being made, and he tried to talk Kurapika out of it. It wasn't enough, to the man's dismay. He still would not stop him.

Ripples formed on the water's surface as Kurapika held the glass in one hand and a pill in the other. He closed his eyes, counting to calm himself.

He swallowed the pill.

At first, his mind hadn't exactly processed what happened.

As he moved to place the glass back a tingling sensation moved up and down his spine and he shuttered. Water spilled on the carpeted floor as the glass fell from his hand, unnoticed. Suddenly warm, he sighed in relief. Whatever just happened he felt so relaxed, as though lying in a spa and getting a massage.

A soft sigh came from his lips as he too fell over. The day's events vanished from his mind like they never happened. The massacre of his tribe never happened, the Spiders didn't exist, nor did he have red eyes that were absolutely glowing then.

Pale hands fisted the black covers and Kurapika groaned. His eyes rolled up and he bit into his arm, not even feeling the pain or noticing the blood that flowed down his arm. Muffled sounds resonated through the small room unheard by anyone. Melody, despite her grand hearing, was still on guard by Neon's room, which was too many floors and walls away. If she had heard him, she would have probably gotten the wrong idea.

The boy fell into a mess of cloth as he curled upon himself and out, managing to fall off the bed. He was getting hotter, and somewhere along the way from the room to the bathroom he lost his undershirt. The tiles of the bathroom floor cooled him down a bit, but suddenly the ledge of the sink was much more interesting. Crawling up, he managed to stand, though still hunched over, and look into the large mirror. Red eyes met him and he stood, transfixed. The color was so pretty.

Kurapika laughed and tried to take out the eyes in the mirror, only he kept scraping empty air as the mirror began to get farther and farther. He wanted those eyes, though there was something about them that was familiar. There were more of them. Eyes began to open from the large mirror as though they were a part of it. They were all beautiful, scarlet, and terrifying. Kurapika yelped and fell back into the bath tub. Cloth and plastic reached out to attack him, and he screamed as he fought the grabbing demons off.

Pushing back, he managed to back his way out of the bathroom then shut the door.

The feeling of satisfaction hit full force and colors danced in his eyes from the accomplishment. All muscle control was lost momentarily as he fell back on the black covers and relaxed in their warm embrace. Right, he suddenly wanted a hug. But there was nobody else to hug him.

Friendly faces of two younger boys and another teen came to mind and he reached out to hug them. They were right there after all. He could feel the softness of the blue eyed boy's hair as he pet it. It was like petting silken sheets. The other boy's skin was soft, but hard from muscle. The older boy didn't really expose his skin, though his suit smelled nice. They all laughed, and Kurapika laughed with them.

He almost forgot, he had to tell them about the eyes in his bathroom. He explained in slow motion, which had been a bit funny, and they assured him that the eyes must have been from a dream. Kurapika hurriedly showed them by opening the door and pointing, but there weren't any more eyes. That was a relief, though turning back, his friends were gone. Panicked, heat flared up his body and he began searching everywhere, but no friends.

Disheartened, Kurapika moved to lay back on the covers. He didn't want to move much anymore so he laid back and watched the moon change shapes and the stars dance across the sky. Seeing the pretty lights had been mesmerizing. But it kept getting hot, so he rolled over, making the world spin in a mix and mash of pretty colors. Though they spun a bit too fast and Kurapika felt sick.

He closed his eyes and tried to get to the toilet. The cloth and plastic monsters were nice to him, and patted his back as he vomited into the bathtub. Maybe it was their way of apologizing, so Kurapika forgave them. The tile flooring was nice and cool as Kurapika flopped back, his head hit the tile quite hard but he paid no mind to the sticky feeling at the back of his head. He'd just stay on the floor and enjoy the random spasms of pleasure that wracked his frame. Sometimes they became too much and he had to bite his lip and grip his sides, yelling through gritted teeth.

The ceiling must have wanted to calm him because it kept getting farther and closer, making Kurapika laugh with joy. The square faces spoke to him, telling him about their day and Kurapika listened. It was nice, nice enough to make him sleepy. The toilet had wanted his attention too so he lay on his side to face it. It spoke in weird noises, making Kurapika laugh again, though he apologized because he didn't want to be rude. The toilet didn't seem to mind as it kept talking, eventually lulling Kurapika to sleep.

* * *

Kurapika awoke, disoriented, and not exactly clear of what happened or why he was hurting so much.

Looking around, he saw that there was blood splattered on the floor as well as bloody hand prints everywhere. His eyes hurt, and he had a terrible headache. Something probably formerly wet coated his cheek and he grimaced at the substance. After placing his face and head under the sink to wash it off, he managed to actually stand up straight enough to look around.

The bedroom was in even worse condition.

Sheets and covers lay ripped, clothes were strewn about, and there were even more bloody hand prints on the walls, floor, and furniture. Something he hoped was spit had been smeared in random places. On top of everything the room smelt terrible.

Despite having maid service, Kurapika set to clean as much as he could. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember what happened last night.

No matter how utterly relaxed and well rested he felt, Kurapika decided to leave those pills be for some time. Possibly forever.


End file.
